falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Prospector Saloon
|footer = Interior of the saloon |terminal =Terminal }} The Prospector Saloon is a saloon located in Goodsprings in 2281. Layout The saloon is owned by Trudy, who has a small office in the front. There is a pool table and jukebox to the right with a bar and seating area to the left with bathrooms in the back. Old advertisements for Vegas entertainers hang on the walls. The gentlemen's room appears to be used as a broom closet, with janitorial supplies cluttered inside. To enter the adjacent room, a Very Easy lock can be picked. A Goodsprings settler will often be sitting at the bar. He returns to his residence at 10 PM. If killed, his inventory contains a prospector outfit, cowboy hat, and a .357 Magnum revolver in half condition. There is also a .357 Magnum in a drinking glass behind the bar. A few skill magazines are found in the saloon, including Fixin' Things, Meeting People, and Salesman Weekly. Across from the desk with the terminal in Trudy's office is a crate that often has 2 of the 3 magazines. The third is always on a counter near the pool table. Inside is a distillery and a few jugs of moonshine. Both Trudy's office and the distillery jut out of the saloon's general shape and are distinctly made of metal, so they are likely additions to the saloon's original construction. The word "saloon" on the building sign is made of a motley assortment of neon letters. Sunny Smiles begins the game here and initiates the tutorial quest Back in the Saddle when the Courier first arrives. Trudy and Joe Cobb arrive once the tutorial quest is complete or declined. After the completion of the Ghost Town Gunfight quest, Ringo stays there until the Courier travels to the Crimson Caravan Company near the Strip. Notes * If the quest Run Goodsprings Run is completed, the items in the saloon will no longer be considered owned, except the .357 Magnum in the drinking glass behind the bar. * The moonshine in the rear room reachable only from the outside is part of Trudy's sales inventory and disappears from her inventory if stolen. The presence of two fission batteries in this room is likely a reference to the recipe for moonshine later taught to the Courier by Cass. While Chet normally does not buy items stolen in Goodsprings, he will buy the moonshine. Appearances Prospector Saloon appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The Prospector Saloon is based on the real world location of the Pioneer Saloon, a building located in the town of Goodsprings, Nevada, located 40 miles (64 km) southwest of Las Vegas in Clark County, Nevada. Several aspects of the building are present in the real world location, such as the shape of the building, jukebox, interior bar and mirror, ceiling design, and porch entryway. The geographical location within the town is accurate as well. Bugs It is possible that if you steal something in the saloon, and then drop it, it will show up as not being owned. Gallery PS at night.jpg Prospector Saloon at night.jpg Prospector Saloon motor cycles.jpg|Remarkably well preserved motorcycles at the saloon Prospector Saloon back.jpg|Entrance to the distillery Prospector Saloon storage.jpg|Storage Prospector Saloon restroom.jpg|Gentlemen's restroom Prospector Saloon sign.jpg|Prospector Saloon sign Category:Goodsprings buildings Category:Fallout: New Vegas shops Category:Bars Category:Post-War businesses de:Prospector Saloon es:Prospector Saloon ru:Салун «Старатель» uk:Салун «Старатель»